J'essayerai encore
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: JohnDave, DaveJohn, tous les noms de pairing que vous pourriez y foutre. Truc glauque. Des regrets. Amour pas partagé. Je sais pas. Appartient à ma série de destruction des OTP. T je sais même pas pourquoi. Lulz.


Des gens vont me hair pour ça. Des gens vont gueuler, des gens vont me demander pourquoi j'ai fait ça, des gens vont venir me traquer chez moi pour me dire de ne plus jamais approcher un ordi de ma vie mais ...  
Mais comment dire.  
But ultime, vous vous rappelez ? Non ?  
**Détruire les OTP.**  
Et donc je m'attaque au DaveJohn. JohnDave. Voilà quoi. Un pour deux, prenez le comme vous voulez.  
Oui mon but ultime est vachement chieur, je trouve. Et j'ai essayé de faire un truc ambigu. Même pas de mort. Je suis trop forte, mais c'était dur. Tellement dur.  
Bref, j'arrête la mayrde, et je laisse lire.  
* Oh et les deux kékés appartiennent à Hussie. _*comme nous tous. Ok je sors*_

* * *

Des fois, les mots ne suffisent plus.  
Des fois on s'agite, mais en vain.  
Des fois, on essaye de se retenir au bord du gouffre, les larmes aux yeux, pour rien.  
Des fois, les gestes, les paroles, les sourires, les actes, rien, plus rien. Des fois, vivre, c'est rien.

Alors voilà. Y a les lumières qui défilent au plafond, reflets des phares dans la nuit. Cet appartement devient trop petit pour moi. Il était déjà trop pour nous, mais assez, juste assez, pour toi.  
J'avance, touche les lumières qui dérivent sur la vitre du bout des doigts. Gelés. Il pleut, tu vois ? Demain matin, pollution oblige, le monde deviendra gris. Demain matin ...  
Je sais pas. Serais-je encore là pour tout raconter ?  
Et toi, es-tu seulement là pour écouter ?

Pour l'heure, je sais même pas ce qui se passe. Tu rêves. Allongé en travers d'un matelas sur le sol, sous des couvertures empilées, tu n'entends pas. N'entends pas les larmes qui coulent, les regrets qui s'en vont. T'entends juste pas. Des fois j'aimerais te réveiller, pour te contempler les yeux ouverts sans que tu t'en rendes compte, sans que tu le saches. La brume qui entoure l'esprit pour se réveiller, rien de mieux pas vrai pour les voyeurs ?

Des fois tu oublies de te réveiller.  
Des fois tu voudrais savoir ce qui me prend de te laisser.  
Des fois, je n'arrive plus à t'oublier.  
Des fois, tu voudrais partir, tout plaquer et m'emmener pour ne pas oublier.  
Des fois, vivre, c'est te rester.

Mais la pluie continue de tomber. J'ai froid maintenant, debout dans la lumière dansante que jettent les phares sur nos murs. Et mon corps devient ombre parmi les ombres, souvenirs parmi l'instant, envie dans la nuit. Mais je ne bouge pas, les doigts et maintenant le front contre la surface glacée de la vitre. Les gouttes coulent, affrontent de biais la surface, et l'on dirait que je pleure.  
Et je pleure. Je parle à mi-voix, je pleure, je souris, j'énonce, lance des mots, ces mots que tu n'entends pas, comprends pas.  
Des je t'aime à demi-voix.

Pourtant, au fond, tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce que j'entends par là. On a juste fait une erreur. Ca fait trois ans qu'on vit cette erreur. Trois ans. Comme si c'était pas assez d'avoir foiré une journée, il a fallu qu'on en rajoute mille quatre-vingt-quatorze. Et les nuits qui vont avec. Tu pourrais te réveiller, là, entendre mes je t'aime et les croire pour toi. Ca t'irait.  
Mais pas moi. Je ne t'aime pas. Plus. Pas comme ça. Pas comme toi.

Pourtant j'y ai cru, de toutes mes forces, de toutes mes larmes, de tout mon coeur ! J'ai cru à ce sentiment qui enflammait ma poitrine, à tes mots, tes lèvres. Le droit privilégié que j'avais de pouvoir, comme cette nuit, te contempler. Mais les larmes coulent, sur la vitre et sur mes joues, et mes je t'aime deviennent des sanglots qui déchirent mon âme.  
Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sentir encore grandir en moi ce sentiment ? Tu sais, l'amour.  
Tu sais, ce que tu as pour moi.  
Mais pas moi pour toi.

Là est toute l'ironie du destin, de ma vie. L'amour.  
Comme un frère, comme un ami. Comme mon meilleur ami. Comme tout ces qualificatifs, sobriquets stupides, faussement virils, que le monde donnent à ce genre de relation.  
Mais pas comme un amant. Mais j'ai essayé, j'ai voulu essayer. J'ai voulu.  
J'ai pas pu.

Autrefois, je croyais y arriver.  
Autrefois, je croyais pouvoir t'aimer.  
Autrefois, et tes mots et tes actes, et tes regards et tes semblants de sourire ont su me captiver.  
Autrefois.  
Maintenant, c'est terminé.

Les lumières coulent sur mes larmes. Tu t'agites, cherches sans doute ma chaleur, cherche sans trouver. Je suis ombre parmi les éclairs blafards qui balaient la pièce. Tellement discret que je suis une silhouette découpée. Tu jettes un oeil à moitié réveillé sur cette forme, grommelles un "John...?" fatigué et enfonces ta tête dans l'oreiller.  
Même pas eu le temps de rappliquer.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'annoncer. Je passe la nuit contre la vitre, à pleurer. A sourire. A me cacher. Je ne sais pas comment te regarder. T'avouer, juste, ce que je sais. Je ne peux pas t'aimer.  
Ne veux plus te le cacher.  
Et le temps passe, et les heures aussi. Les phares pâlissent, carressent les murs plutôt que mon finis par m'assoir au sol, les yeux fermés, quand le soleil se pointe. Je perds la notion du temps.  
Je me perds, simplement.

Et c'est comme ça que tu finis par me trouver. Ensommeillé, assis contre une fenêtre, glacé. Je t'ai entendu te lever. Je n'ai pas bougé. Tu t'assois sans rien dire, me prend contre toi. Tu portes toujours ton pyjama à la con, rouge, si rouge, trop rouge. Trop doux, pas assez pour toi. Je t'utilise en oreiller. Dormir. Rêver, peut-être ?  
Et puis finalement ton réveil rompt le silence alors que mes yeux se ferment. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je sens ta main dans mes cheveux, et mon corps glacé se reflète dans les verres de tes lunettes.  
"Dave, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Quoi ? "

Cette fois mes mots ne sortent plus.  
Cette fois je n'arrive pas, arrive plus.  
Cette fois le bord du gouffre, je suis capable de m'en éloigner.  
Cette fois, j'ai compris, j'ai avancé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai fui, sans que tu ne puisses rien deviner. Cette fois, vivre, c'est m'oublier. Et encore une fois, essayer.

"Je t'aime."


End file.
